Not The Reaction You Wanted
by rebelrsr
Summary: Cat's costume for the Halloween Bash doesn't get the reaction she wanted.


"Think you can behave on your own, my Slayer?" Tara's smirk was wicked.

Faith did her best to raise only her left eyebrow. She'd been practicing for weeks. "I haven't spiked the punch or swung from a chandelier in at least a month. Probably safe to do whatever you got to do, T."

For a second, she thought she'd taken the wrong tack. Then Tara brushed a kiss over her lips, giggling when she encountered the fake mustache glued over Faith's upper lip. "You're sexy all Dommed up. Just don't forget who you belong to, Slayer."

Pleasure rippled through Faith at Tara's praise. She nipped Tara's lip before responding in character. "I've been yours since that first day you carved my initials in your leg, Tish."

"Mmm. That's what I like to hear." Tara straightened Faith's bowtie. "Keep an eye out for our missing girl. She's late and hasn't checked in. I've got to make nice with the new High Priestess from Manhattan. She's been trying to push buttons."

"Your favorite kind of stupid." Faith chuckled. "Think _you _might need to behave, T. Don't go turning her into a rat. I don't want to have to tell Buffy you lost your temper."

Once Tara left, Faith found a quiet corner with a perfect view of the entrance. _"You get lost, Cat? Need me to send a squad to get you back on track?" _Unlike Tara, Faith was impatient. She hadn't seen Cat for over a week, thanks to a retrieval mission in the back of beyond in freaking Texas.

"_I'm twenty minutes late,"_ Cat responded instantly. "_In cop terms, that's like being early. Is there some reason you're extra clingy tonight? Did Buffy decide to stage another surprise inspection of the HQ?_"

"_Someone wants to spend the night in the corner."_ Faith kept her amusement well buried and out of their link.

She wasn't expecting _Cat _to laugh. Or for Cat to avoid a direct answer. _"I'm almost there. Since I'm sure you've staked out the door, I'll see you soon."_

It sucked having a detective as a submissive. Cat saw right through Faith's bravado and anticipated most of her actions. When Faith wanted a cup of coffee, Cat scored big. The rest of the time…

Leaning against the wall, Faith yawned. She hated parties. Even if the Halloween Bash was the best of the Council shindigs. Too many people. Too many expectations. Especially now that Buffy had stuck her with a permanent post in Boston. Senior fucking Slayer.

The swell of voices in the massive hall stilled suddenly. Faith glanced up – and repressed the urge to kill every single person who had their eyes locked onto her submissive. Onto all the pale, smooth skin on display thanks to two tiny ribbons of shiny red latex that swept over Cat's nipples and cupped her cunt. A kernel of suspicion roared to life. Ducking behind an ice sculpture, Faith covered the bond. She'd bet the farm Cat hadn't been stuck at work.

The little drama queen had planned this entrance with a costume designed to garner attention and gain a reaction from Faith and Tara.

It was time one little tiger learned a valuable lesson in the dynamics of their triad.

Slipping into the crowd, Faith carefully made her way around Cat. She stalked her girl with intent.

"_I thought you were waiting for me?_" Cat asked. She'd stopped by the open bar. Faith stared at Cat's ass. The red latex slid between her legs into a thong. She wanted to take off her suitcoat and cover Cat.

Cat was _hers_. "_You're here?"_

"_Waiting for a drink." _At least Cat wasn't going to add lying to her ledger.

Rather than respond, Faith ducked and dodged and managed to approach Cat from behind. She wrapped her arms around Cat's waist and pressed against her girl. "Do you know what happens when a vampire taunts a Slayer?"

She could feel Cat's startled gasp at the sudden contact. "Is that a stake in your pocket or are you glad to see me?" Cat wasn't going to bend to Faith's will easily. She was so strong and confident. Such a turn on.

Such a challenge. Faith angled her hips, letting her "stake" rock into Cat's bare ass. "Oh, I'm glad to see you, tiger. Not so sure you're gonna feel the same." She waved off the bartender. "My girl's not drinking tonight."

"What?" Cat tried to turn; Faith held her in place with little effort.

"I'm not happy with you, Cat." Faith pulled Cat away from the bar, frog marching her to an emergency exit. "You think Tara's going to approve of the costume? You letting people see what's ours?" She pressed Cat into the wall next to the exit, using her bodyweight and a bit of Slayer muscle to hold her in place.

Faith didn't need the bond to read Cat's anger at the scolding.

Moving her hips away from Cat, Faith left a perfect handprint on each of Cat's exposed cheeks. "Not winning any points, tiger." Pink fingermarks overlapped when Faith repeated the sharp spanks.

Finally, Cat gave in. Her head bowed and her shoulders dropped.

"Better." Faith rewarded the submission with a nip to the back of Cat's neck. "This outfit's lethal, baby. In a club or at home? After you talked to me and T? Fuck, yeah." Pale skin called to Faith. "Not here. Not because _you _wanted to watch us get all hot and bothered."

Faith's instincts were right. A flush darkened Cat's skin, and she hunched toward the wall even more. Sliding her hands under the latex costume, Faith traced the sensitive skin of Cat's perineum.

Cat arched her back and bent her knees.

"Stand up." The handprints were gone, replaced with a growing pink tide on each cheek. Faith added a little more color. "You aren't in control here. If I want you to move, I'll tell you – or I'll fucking put you where I want you myself."

"Yes, Faith."

Ah, now they were getting somewhere. "If you'd have asked, I might have convinced T to let you wear the costume…with a little more fabric. Can you imagine?" Faith used all her knowledge of Cat to do a little button pushing of her own. She circled a spot right above Cat's tailbone and smirked as goosebumps rippled the flesh along Cat's spine.

Her other hand slid between Cat's torso and the wall. She raked her nails back and forth. "Maybe you need a reminder of who owns you, tiger." From stomach to arms to hips, Faith left bright nail marks.

Cat had no snappy comeback.

"Put your hands on the wall. Spread your legs." Faith regretted not packing a functional cock for the party. She'd have to improvise. "You wanted to show off, didn't you? Wanted me and T so hot we had to fuck you right here at the party. So hot we couldn't even make it upstairs to the apartment."

She sank her teeth into Cat's shoulder to encourage an answer. Cat cried out, the sound sailing above the murmur of voices.

"Who's hot now?" Faith taunted. She bit Cat's other shoulder, careful that the bites were hard enough to hurt and leave an impression without breaking the skin. They didn't have the right tools for that.

"Faith! Please!"

Poor little tiger. She didn't understand. Yet. "Oh, no, Cat. You lost your right to enjoy tonight. Me and T? Yep. Gonna have so much fun with you. All the places we can mark. Ways we can show everyone here that you are ours."

Cat wiggled against Faith's hold. "I wear your collar!"

"Shoulda remembered that before you walked in here waving your ass," Faith snapped. She spun Cat, slamming her back into the wall. Fire spit from Cat's brown eyes. She pushed the scrap of latex off each of Cat's nipples, grabbing and twisting until Cat was up on her toes.

Faith kept up the pressure until Cat whimpered. Until the blazing anger in her eyes turned soft and warm. Hazy with submission and need.

Two fingers met no resistance. Faith fingerfucked Cat slowly. Walked her fingertips over Cat's g-spot. "So fucking hot, tiger. So much skin. Ready for our marks. Lips. Tongues. Now, though, I got to remind you where you belong, don't I?"

"Yes…yes, Faith." Cat leaned bonelessly into the wall. Her hips followed Faith's fingers. Up. Down. Faith felt the first tremor in Cat's legs.

She stopped thrusting and focused entirely on the spongy place on the front wall of Cat's cunt. Set her thumb on Cat's clit and pressed her thigh into the back of her hand to add pressure.

Cat's legs began to shake in earnest as she raced toward orgasm.

"Almost there, aren't you, tiger? I bet you can feel it build. Muscles tight. Cunt burning." Faith nipped Cat's right nipple. Her left. "Too bad I'm not in a giving mood." She stepped back, pulling free. "Only subs who don't try topping from the bottom get rewards, tiger."

A pitiful whine answered her.

Faith unbuckled her belt and pulled it from the loops.

"No! No, Faith. Please," Cat begged. She watched Faith as she held the thin trouser belt by the buckle. "I'm sorry." One hand crept down to protect her ass. Faith didn't correct her assumption.

"Kneel," Faith ordered. She'd rarely seen Cat obey so quickly. "You're learning." Faith looped the belt around Cat's neck and pulled the leather through the frame. The dagger she never left home without made quick work of adding a new hole. She double checked the fit, slipping her fingers between leather and skin.

Tears sparkled in Cat's eyes. "Not the reaction you wanted?"

Cat shook her head. "No, Faith."

"You stick close the rest of the night." The belt leash would make sure of that. "Let's go rescue T before she loses it and tries that new fireball spell on the crazy bitch from New York."


End file.
